


[Podfic] Haunting Molly

by AlessNox



Series: Podfics by AlessNox [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Gen, Horror, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, Roses, audiofic, disturbing images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being dead, Molly fears that maybe her old boyfriend "Jim" Moriarty isn't done with her yet. A 221B Drabble mystery series made for Halloween 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Haunting Molly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haunting Molly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/863263) by [AlessNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox). 



Length: 41minutes 45seconds

[mp3, 40 MB]

mp3: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013011315.zip) (zip file)  
text: [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8643600/1/Haunting-Molly)


End file.
